User talk:Chillispike/Sandbox
Userbox ok, lets start from the top, whats broken/needs changed --Uberfuzzy 22:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) #The 2 Edit counts. #*the 2 that are next to each other are useing (a copy of ) #*the 2 under it should be next to each other too but useing . #*the difference between those 2 is only that my version has at top and before the #the most template use the userbox as base #*User:Chillispike/TemplateSandbox is a copy from Template: Userbox #*Userbox top line: #*Sandbox top line: #*Only diff is clear: both, with out those letters it would be possible to place the boxes next to each other. #*I tested this that change and when i add the clear: both it's impossible to place the boxes next to each other. #*sidenote clear: both does the same thing like and shouldn't be used by default i think. :I also think there is no need to copy the userbox code to other boxes (Like editcount has atm) instead of useing the template since the template is really good, apart from the clear: both at the end. -- Chillispike 23:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::i changed the Template:User Tradeskill (Diff of the change) the 2 extra lines caused a extra line in the userbox window ::when the Tradeskill window was followed by a other box there was a Line (like ) between them. -- Chillispike 12:15, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Timeline box look It's my current test is a poss change for Timeline boxes. I will play a little around with it here atm. As far as i saw it could be easy to change the look depenting on how much needs to be changed -- Chillispike 20:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :ts-subheader1 and ts-subheader3 is missing in the MediaWiki:Common.css -> No special look for those atm :the styles use very many font-size and line-height i think a little less could work too. -- Chillispike 13:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Loot preview I tryed a Loot preview in my Sandbox, it doesn't look to bad tbh. *Bugs/problems i see *#Page name shows on all items instead of the itemname, could be fixed if all items use altname :/ *#The categories get added from the Items, not sure if it's *#*Possible hiding them *#*Worth hidding then *#All the side information is shown to, like Note and Needed items and Armor piece Idea behind it: You look up on a mob like Nexona for example, if the page Nexona/Drops exisits the Link get's added and you can preview all the drops from Nexona. Those drop pages would be easy to create, but the items would need some work by the look of it. -- Chillispike 15:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I really like the idea of having all the drops visible on page for easy reference. But what if instead of subbing in the entire pages for those, which adds a lot of overhead, you just took images? You could basically replicate the functionality of Template:INameORBox, but in a simpler version without the Show/Hide table around it. Then you could just fill the drop page with . It prioritize the images... if something is specified in img and exists, it goes with that. If not, it checks for a default image for the item using name (and have altname for pages like Something (Blah) ), if that doesn't exist it tries to pull in from lootdb. --lordebon 15:27, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm yeah ! ::obtain not really need there since you just came from the mob when you look at that page ::I just need to make sure it get's linked to the item too if needed. ::Needed information: ::*itemlink ::*Optional: Imagename ::so you can see the image from lootdb with the itemlink below it ::or ::you see the uplaoded image with the itemlink below it. ::-- Chillispike 16:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Getting there, that will work i think =) -- Chillispike 17:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, although why is the one thats pulling a lootdb image still in the show/hide box? --lordebon 18:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Need to write that one, will do it tomorrow -- Chillispike 20:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ok i tweaked the code now a little and it looks pretty good i would say. -- Chillispike 00:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah It's better now, although still has quite a bit of whitespace. It's going to be tricky to get all the images of different size to fit together in a nice way =/ --lordebon 00:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::The examine windows have allways the same width, or only a really small diff there. So it should be ok. -- Chillispike 09:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Width isn't the whitespace issue. Different height is the issue, as you can see on Nexona/Drops. I think the current table look is too constrained. It looks bad in small resolutions (eg 800x600, which is still quite common) and doesn't fill the page in larger resolutions. So I still like the idea, but I think it still needs work on how it looks on the page. --lordebon 21:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Grandmaster Choices Box for that looks good. As it is now the 1x7 box is rather wide already, and T9 coming in would make it worse. Making it 2x4 looks like a very good choice =) --lordebon 19:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) iname2 personal tracker *Template:INameORBox calls Template:ImageThumb when iname2 is used *Template:ImageThumb checks if iname2 exists if the exists it will be shown **problem if you want to use iname2 to get a link to upload it via red link :/ *if iname2 doesn't exists show redlink to the iname2 instead of pagename ? -- 22:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :ok i hope i didn't break to much (i know i did inbetween) but i think it's working for ItemInformation and EquipInformation now :If iname2 is called for a image that doesn't exists the imagename that is suggested as iname2 now and not as pagename :-- 23:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC)